Love Like This
by AJ Archer
Summary: Ron wakes up from a dream and gets comfort from an unlikely source. WARNING: Slash, incest, twincest, fluff, slash, incest, and twincest. WARNING


WARNING: Slash, incest, twincest, fluff, more twincest, and more incest. So don't say I didn't warn you.

It was dark when I woke up. I think I'd been dreaming, but I never remember them, so I couldn't be sure - Trelawney's dream diary would've been hell if I hadn't known to make everything up anyway, let me tell you. I lay there for a moment getting my bearings and then felt around for the comforting warmth of a body next to me. Ah, there - surprisingly soft skin, covered lightly with reddish hair. A strong arm, tender stomach under my fingers. Nice to feel loved, safe.

But I didn't have that long left with them… they had enough money to move out. The only question really was when, and it scared me. I needed them. For more than comfort after my dreams.

He snuffed and I felt him stretch. 'All right?' Fred asked sleepily.

'Dream,' I answered.

I heard another sound and more movement in the sheets. 'Wake up, George, he's had another one.'

George made some more muffled noises and rose up on his elbow in the dark. 'Hold on… the book's here somewhere.'

'Don't bother. I don't remember anything.' I rolled over on my back. 'Sorry to wake you.'

'It's why we're here, don't be sorry.' Fred moved closer and threw an arm over my waist. Immediately George rolled over both of us, causing hushed laughter all round, and curled up to my other side.

'Talk to us,' he invited and kissed my shoulder. 'About anything.'

'How did you wake up?' Fred added. 'Heart pounding? Feel like you were being pulled back away from somewhere?'

I thought about it for a minute. It was hard to remember fear with the two of them so close and loving. Not to say they aren't usually loving. They just have a wide malicious streak. 'I didn't think about it. I just thought that you two make me feel safe and how good it felt to wake up like this.'

'Yeah?' Fred sounded embarrassed but pleased. 'We rather like it ourselves.'

'The more the merrier,' George said lightly. 'Keep things new and interesting.'

'Oh, am I boring you?'

'Never.'

I felt George's hand move up to touch Fred's hair and closed my eyes. The obvious adoration in their voices… I wished I could find a love like that. Knowing what I do now about them, I'll never understand why I missed it for so long. They love each other so completely. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

Almost as an afterthought, he ruffled mine as well. 'Don't mind us. What else?'

'I don't really know. I wish I did. It must be important if I keep dreaming it,' I said slowly.

Fred pounced on that. 'Hold on- are you having the same dream? Over and over?'

I blinked. 'I, er, I guess so. But I've waked up yelling before- it can't be the exact same if I wake up differently.'

'You don't scream when you're with us,' George pointed out.

'Not when you're asleep anyway.' Fred nuzzled my collarbone. 'And you're always welcome.'

'Very welcome.'

'The more the merrier, like he's said.'

'You aren't going to be living here much longer though, are you? With the shop doing so well?' I looked up, surprised. Truthfully, I had expected them to have left long before this.

'Are you taking the mickey?'

'George, shh! Of course we're not leaving, don't be silly. Mum would be off her rocker with _him_ back. Strength in numbers, right?' Fred smiled. 'We're not just family, Ron - we're Weasleys. Even Perce came back. Stupid git,' he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but smile. Of course, it was a thought that had been needling me for weeks, that they were leaving forever and something might happen so I'd never see them again. 'Yeah, he did.'

'Is that what was bothering you?' George demanded and without waiting for an answer had hugged me very tightly, roughly. 'Prat! You're not losing us. Never.'

'We're not going to disappear, so you're just going to have to stand us for a while longer.' Fred joined in on the hug. 'Hope you're prepared for it.'

_fin_

-Author's Notes: This was a one-shot I scribbled for Ron's characterisation - I'd never written Ron before, and I have always adored HMS Mirror. It came together quite nicely. I might add more for the sake for Ron's dreams, whether I decide they're prophetic or not. ;)


End file.
